Angry Eyes
is the Phase-01 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, it first aired in Japan on October 9, 2004 and in North America on March 9, 2007. The HD Remaster first aired on March 29, 2013.GundamInfo Synopsis After the second battle of Jachin Due, with its terrible toll of lives on both sides, the Earth Alliance and ZAFT signed a cease-fire treaty at the ruins of Junius Seven. The treaty, however, did not necessarily resolve the root of the conflict between the Naturals and Coordinators. C.E. 73·10. Cagalli Yula Athha, who has become the Orb representative, is visiting the newly established PLANT “Armory One” of ZAFT at L4 with Athrun Zala (using the pseudonym “Alex Dino” in public). She came to have a secret meeting with Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, having concerns about some disturbing movements on both sides that has begun to re-surface. Just then, the alarm blares. Apparently, a mysterious group caused a destructive activity aimed at the launch ceremony of the new battleship “Minerva”. The group then, taking advantage of the confusion, rob the new MS “Gundams” just before their roll-out. Cagalli is at loss with the fight happening again before her eyes. To protect Cagalli, Athrun grabs her and jumps into the cockpit of a “ZAKU Warrior”, and fights with the hijacked 3 Gundams, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. But Athrun is cornered by them, outnumbered and excelled in spec. At the last extremity, another new MS jumps in between both parties. It is the Impulse Gundam, piloted by Shin Asuka.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED DESTINY | Angry Eyes (modified) Plot Stats Characters *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka *Athrun Zala *Gilbert Durandal *Mayu Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Talia Gladys *Auel Neider *Sting Oakley *Stella Loussier *Yolan Kent *Vino Dupre *Meyrin Hawke Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *AMF-101 DINN *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam(Prologue) *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam(Prologue) *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam(Prologue) *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam(Prologue) *MBF-M1 M1 Astray(Prologue) *GAT-01 Strike Dagger(Prologue) *TFA-4DE GAZuOOT Vehicles *Archangel-class(Prologue) *LHM-BB01 Minerva Notes & Trivia Errors *Athrun's ZAKU Warrior's Beam Tomahawk is missing while its left arm is chopped off by the Chaos Gundam. *In the HD Remastered Version: **The scene of the DINN falling down into the base (with the body still intact) is reused despite the new scene of the Gaia slicing the Mobile Suit into half. Continuity Notes *The prologue takes place in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED's 38th Episode (37 in the HD Remastered version). HD Remaster Changes *Opening changes: **The shot that shows Lunamaria and Rey saluting is replaced with two shots showing them readying to take off in their cockpits (from the "Phase-Impulse" promotional video). **The shot that shows Lunamaria's Zaku equipping Wizard Pack is moved to after these shots. **The shot showing Rey's Zaku equipping Wizard Pack is removed. *Several scenes from the Special Edition release is added in this episode: **Sword Impulse's dramatic appearance. **The ZAKU Warrior's rising sequence. **The reworked version of the Gaia clashing the ZAKU Warrior's shield, which had sparks added. **An extra SFX on the Sword Impulse's post-combination. *Newly Animated scenes: **Chaos, Abyss & Gaia's activation scenes. **Gaia destroying a DINN. **Gaia transforming into MS mode and aims its weapon. **Sword Impulse's close up. *Extra details: **The Beam Tomahawk on Athrun's ZAKU Warrior is restored on the arm decapitation scene. **Extra sides: ***The Chaos slicing off the ZAKU Warrior's left arm. Note the blurry effect removed on the severed left arm piece. *Sound effects: **An Extra SFX is added when Athrun's ZAKU Warrior shield is rotated. **A different sound effect is used for the Core Splendor's missiles landing on the Chaos Gundam. References